Diru
Appearance Diru is a average sized Protector, but has one minor difference that makes him truly stand out in a crowd: his armor. It is noted as unusual among the inhabitants of Okoto, with many claiming it to be "visually disturbing." This is because unlike many of the inhabitants, who always don the color of their element, Diru has multi-colored armor, specifically lava orange, light blue, dark green, gold, and silver. He also wears a gold and blue Protector mask. It is said to have an elemental power of some kind, but no one truly knows what it is. Occupation Diru is a skilled inventor and adventurer, and is most notable for finding a huge nest of Skull Spiders underneath one of Okoto's villages. Personality Diru is kind-hearted almost all the time, and is full of compliments and good advice. Though he can be very stubborn and impatient at times, and that gets him into trouble most of the time. Diru is also willing to risk his own life to save others. Powers and Tools * Diru's true elemental power is unknown, but it is believed that he has Light powers, but Diru has denied this claim. The same has been said about his Mask of Power, but this was also denied. * Diru wields a large Energy Blade that can slice through thick metal and other substances. He formerly owned an Electro Blaster, leading some to claim that his true power is Electricity. This claim was also denied by Diru, stating the weapon to be a slightly modified Elemental Torpedo Blaster. * A while after scavenging for parts, he eventually made a Bench, and with it, he made some new tools. The first one being a Plasma Cutter, a tool used for crafting and as a weapon, as the tool proved useful for dispatching enemies. The second tool he made is a saw blade launcher called a Ripper, which is either capable of tethering a saw blade a short distance away from him, or launching a blade at long range. A third tool, the Rivet gun, was made later on, as well as the Line gun with Plasma Bolt attachment, and Arc Blaster, which also doubles as a welder. History Diru was originally meant to be a Villager of Water, but due to unknown reasons, he came out wrong. It was because of this error that he now dons his unusual multi-colored appearance, leading many people to pester him about it, and leading others to creating theories to his strange appearance, with one of the most notable one being that he could've been made to be a Villager of Light. Once the Skull Spiders struck the island, Diru was one of the many villagers to protect their people. After Ekimu was awakened, Diru started inventing and adventuring throughout Okoto, and would always find something new each day. Trivia * I came up with Diru's name by going to the Matoran word generator online. I kept flipping through words until I found "Diru." * I originally thought about making Diru a bounty hunter similar to Lockdown from Transformers, but this was changed at the last minute thanks to my sister's suggestions. ** I also thought about making his armor shift it's color palette every so often, similar to Hyper Sonic from Sonic 3 and Knuckles, but I also discarded this idea. * This is my first Self-MOC I have made, and possibly the only one I will make. * Diru's Plasma Cutter and Ripper tools, as well as his Bench, are all based on their Dead Space counterparts. * The real life Lego Ripper I made for Diru actually fires a Lego disk, via flicking the bottom of the "saw" when loaded. ** Diru's real life Plasma Cutter also features a function of sorts, where the barrel can be set to a 90 degree angle, but since the barrel is on a blue pin-axle piece, it can move freely. Category:Protectors